


Ashes to Ashes

by EvolutionOfAnIcicle



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Fire, Grief/Mourning, I barely edited this, M/M, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragic Romance, also kohga has motives now :D, basically i set out to write a kohngle fic but then it got angstier than expected, tingle died in a house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvolutionOfAnIcicle/pseuds/EvolutionOfAnIcicle
Summary: Kohga could still remember the day that they had first met. He had still been young and early in the cycle of endless reincarnation, not yet jaded from centuries of death and betrayal.He had been standing in a vast field, covered in wildflowers and filled with the sounds of birdsong, when he had first saw him.Tingle.Cursed Kohngle content, and then it got angsty.
Relationships: Master Kohga/Tingle (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by more L1 shenanigans.
> 
> _I just want to be jailed again_

Kohga could still remember the day that they had first met. He had still been young and early in the cycle of endless reincarnation, not yet jaded from centuries of death and betrayal.

_He had been standing in a vast field, covered in wildflowers and filled with the sounds of birdsong, when he had first seen him._

_Tingle._

_His shiny green suit shone in the sunlight and his cheeks were round and flushed as he had slowly turned to meet Kohga’s eyes._

_Kohga could only stare for a moment, dumbstruck by the beauty of this stranger. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but could only manage a choked “Come here often?” He slapped himself mentally. What a cliche thing to say, and right in the face of this devilish man._

_The man in green didn’t say anything, and Kohga gulped, fearing he’d lost any chance he might have once had with him._

_Then his face split into a wide grin as he brought up his hands and cried, “Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-limpah! I’ve never been here before, but I would be glad to meet up again in the future! My name is Tingle… what’s yours?”_

_His voice was nasally and shrill, a combination that many would find unappealing, but Kohga couldn’t help himself. He was drawn to it, watching spellbound as Tingle raised a single scraggly eyebrow._

_Kohga quickly did his best to assume a confident posture. “Why, I’m none other than Kohga of the Sheikah!”_

_Immediately, Tingle was right there responding to him. “I can’t say I’ve heard of you before, Kohga. What a crime that I’ve been deprived of you for so long.”_

_The two quickly approached each other, striding through the tall grass as crickets jumped to the side to make way for them. Up close, Kohga could now see even better Tingle’s lovely face framed by his pointy green hood._

_As they flirted with each other, Kohga gazed at Tingle, trying to burn into his memory the image of his pointy ears, his goatee, his small beady eyes, everything. He wanted to live the rest of his life with Tingle, to have a grand wedding and settle down together someday._

Kohga sighed, interrupting the memory. It fluttered back to the corner of his brain like rose petals thrown at a wedding only to be trampled by the party. No use in entertaining fantasies now. Tingle had died long ago. There was no seeing him again and reminiscing would only cause more pain.

He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind and fixed his posture from where it had begun to sag.

He would get revenge for Tingle someday. Someday soon. That damned Hero wouldn’t even know what hit him.

_Flickering flames leaping up the side of a house._

_The smell of ash and burning flesh filling the air._

_The final, pained cries of his husband as Kohga ran towards the fire, only to hear them die away as soon as he got close enough to know that it was too late._

_Tingle would never see the sunshine again, and Kohga had lost his._

Kohga jolted upright, his sleep shirt sticking to his sweaty chest and his breath coming in short gasps as tears began to trace their way down his cheeks.

_He had been too late._

The Hero had been fighting some sort of monster then. He was using a fire rod and didn’t bother to put the smaller fires out, and they had spread.

Quickly.

Kohga hadn’t been able to get there in time to save Tingle, and it was all the Hero’s fault.

He would _pay_ for this.

As Kohga picked himself up out of bed to get ready for the day, he noticed something small and green sitting on the floor by his bed.

_A rupee._

Tingle had loved them.

Kohga tried to smile at it, but the tears were coming hard and fast now and it was all he could do to not break down.

After a bit, though, they let up and he tenderly thumbed the rupee before putting it into the pocket of his bodysuit.

 _Perhaps today will be the day we finally take out the Hero,_ he thought to himself as he placed his mask over his face, finding comfort in the anonymity.

He set himself up in his usual spot overlooking the arena with the bottomless pit and settled down for another long day.

As the spiked metal ball approached him, Kohga could only squeeze his eyes shut as he let himself prattle on about how he shouldn’t have been able to be deafeated so easily. It may have sounded useless to the unfeeling Hero, but in truth, he knew he had let both himself and Tingle down.

Kohga allowed himself one final outburst before he knew he’d be sent into eternal freefall.

“How could you be so careless? You ruined any chance I had at having a good life when you started that fire!” His voice cracked near the end, and he hd to fight down the lump rising in his throat.

The Hero’s faced shifted to one of confusion and the metal ball he held aloft with the slate stilled.

He seemed to quickly steel himself, though, and continued to press on until Kohga was standing at the very edge of the pit.

The Hero’s face held only triumph at his rapidly approaching downfall.

Refusing to be killed by the same one who had killed Tingle, Kohga stepped off the lip and let his body plummet into the abyss.

As Kohga fell into the depths of the bottomless pit, he felt the rupee slip out of his pocket. He turned his head around, watching its glimmering surface get smaller and smaller as it was swallowed up by the void. Kohga stretched out an arm past his head, trying to reach for it, to retrieve some form of comfort, some reminder of his long-lost love, but it was too late.

It had disappeared.


End file.
